Mariocules
DaveGrrrrrrruly's Parody of "Hercules." Cast: *Hercules - Mario (Super Mario) *Megara - Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Zeus - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (DCAU) *Hera - Lois Lane (DCAU) *Philoctetes - Scaly the Iguana (The Lion Guard: Iron) (with Luigi (Super Mario) as an extra) *Pegasus - Yoshi (Super Mario) *Hades - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Pain and Panic - Buzz and Delete (Cyberchase) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - ??? and ??? *Hermes - ??? *Young Hercules - Young Mario (Super Mario OC) *Nessus - ??? *The Muses - ??? *The 3 Fates - ???, ??? and ??? *Demetrius, the Pot Maker - ??? *The Boys with Frisbee - ??? *Townsflok in Thebes - ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? *Pain and Panic as Boys - ??? *Hydra - ??? *The Painter - ??? *The Titans - ???, ???, ??? and ??? *The Cyclops - ??? *Ares, the god of war - ??? *Aphrodite, Godness of love - ??? *Apollo, the god of the sun - ??? *Cerbrus - ???, ??? and ??? *Baby Hercules - Baby Mario (Super Mario) *Angry Warthog - ??? *Scar-Style Lion - ??? *Gigantic Creepy Bird - ??? *Carvings - ??? *Penelope - ??? *Bull, Bird, and Imp Fighters - ???, ??? and ??? *Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk - Riff and Skozz (Rock Dog) *Pain and Panic as Birds - Fleegle and Drooper (The Banana Splits) *Sea Serpent - ??? *Poor Soul - ??? Scenes: *Mariocules part 1: How It All Began *Mariocules part 2: ???and ???'s Baby Shower/The Arrival of Hacker *Mariocules part 3: Hacker 's Lair *Mariocules part 4: ??? Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by ??? and ??? *Mariocules part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Mariocules part 6: ("Go the Distance") *Mariocules part 7: ???, ??? and Yoshi Reunite *Mariocules part 8: Mario and Yoshi meets the Luigi *Mariocules part 9: Luigi's One Last Hope *Mariocules part 10: Mario meets Princess Peach (part 1; The Battle Against ???) *Mariocules part 11: Mario meets Princess Peach (part 2) *Mariocules part 12: Mario meets Princess Peach (part 3; Princess Peach and Hacker) *Mariocules part 13: The City of Thebes *Mariocules part 14: The Battle Against ??? (part 1) *Mariocules part 15: The Battle Against ??? (part 2) *Mariocules part 16: The Battle Against ??? (part 3) *Mariocules part 17: ("Zero to Hero") *Mariocules part 18: What is Mario's Weakness? *Mariocules part 19: Not a True Hero Yet *Mariocules part 20: Princess Peach Makes her Move *Mariocules part 21: Romance in the Air *Mariocules part 22: ("I Won't Say I'm in Love")/Princess Peach Quits/Luigi's Big Discovery *Mariocules part 23: Luigi's Revelation *Mariocules part 24: A Deal is Made *Mariocules part 25: Hacker Unleashes the Titans *Mariocules part 26: Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Mariocules part 27: Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Mariocules part 28: Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Mariocules part 29: Mario Saves Princess Peach *Mariocules part 30: Mario Ascends ("A Star is Born") *Mariocules part 31: End Credits Category:Davegrruly Category:Davegrruly's Movies Category:Hercules movie spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoof